Steven Universe: Uncle Grandpa Returns
by Hi43izmSpacertaleCreator
Summary: When the evil Hessonite brings characters from spacertale to Beach city,it's up to Uncle Grandpa,Steven and the whole gang to Fight help them return home and stop hessonite! rated T because there will be some naked stuff (Even though digimon was rated E for everyone XD)


**So,this is a corssover that i will be doing INSTEAD of the big digimon spacertale nonsense. This Takes place during a fanmade epsiode,Uncle Grandpa will be a cross between UG,SU,and ST (Spacertale). Also,The main character from spacertale,(INH) will not be in this,as they are frisk from undertale,but with a different name. (really,the sprite and all)**

Steven: I cant wait wait WAIT

Pearl: Oh no..why is he coming back….

Garnet: PEARL. Dont be rude

Amethyst: Oh yeah! Wierdo old guy is coming back!

(knock on door)

Steven: YAY!

(answers)

Uncle Grandpa: Good morning steven and people who tried to kill me.

Pearl: uh..yeah..sorry about that.

Garnet: Thank you for becoming a crystal gem,Uncle Grandpa.

Amethyst: OH! He's one of us now? HECK YEAH!

(Steven tells peridot,lapis,and connie the story of uncle grandpa's first visit)

Peridot: SO the gems tried to kill an innocent man? I didnt know they used to be evil!

Lapis: He can warp time and reality itself,i think they had the right to be worried.

Connie: Well,uh. It's nice to have three humans on the team i guess?

(MEANWHILE ON HOMEWORLD)

Hessonite: Squaridot! Have you gotten the right dimension and it's characters teleported?

Square: Uh… i think not,but the ones we have teleported by accident are on this place called earth in a place called Beach City..

Hessonite: Then we will go there and kill them,as we cant bring them back to their world..

(back to earth)

Belly Bag: So,do we have a mission or-

Steven: Lion,Peridot,Uncle Grandpa,co-. GUYS!

Amethyst: what is it,steven?

Steven: THERE ARE WIERD GEM MONSTERS!

(meanwhile at the big donut)

Sadie: I wish lars was still here!

(so let's take a look at our group of friends if you have NEVER seen spacertale before. Gorman and mason look the same,and that is: Gorman has spiky-ish hair,made of stone,Wears a light blue shirt and dark blue pants,with no shoes or socks. His eyes are like sans the skeleton's. Mason has a smaller chin,his hair is more spiky than gorman's and he wears a dark red shirt with orange pants. Blessa has Darkish-Turquoise skin with a long dress that is pink until the waist, the rest of it is purple,and she wears purple ballerina shoes. She also has a little hat thingy that is pink Also has a staff thing,just search up "Blessa Spacertale".Leafy is a leaf with a face and stem he is a boy. Arox is a bug,only black and white color,his legs are wheels. Look up "Arox Spacertale" because it's kinda hard to describe him. Carndon wears armor,he has light-blue skin/scales and he has two pinchers coming out of his face. Search up "Carndon Spacertale" i cant really describe his head.

And finally,Roland. He is a dinosaur (a t-rex) with a tail that has little fins (like ripjaws in ben 10) at the end. He has black,spiky gems coming out of his head. He is FULLY brown and he has a big staff,that is mostly black with a little-torch-like holder that holds a red energy ball that has purple,pointed cylinder gems that glow coming out. (one of the top,one on the left,one on the right)

Mason: C'mon i just want a donut!

Gorman: It's ok,brother,these people here are just racist

Roland: Me and my people are practically STARVING to death and you refuse to give us fo-

(the arguments is interrupted by steven and co.)

Sadie: Finally! Steven as his wierd smoky fusion thing and his other friends!

Connie: I'll handle the leaf.

Smoky Quartz: I'll take on mr T-rex here.

Sardonyx: Bring the stone guys outside i will handle them.

Peridot: I'll take the one with the wierd dress.

Lapis: ill handle the bug thing with wheels.

Uncle Grandpa: Me and belly bag will give pinchers here a bad morning.

Belly Bag: Here's your lazer hammer,ill occasinally blast your enemy

Arox(Sad): GREAT just what we needed today

(Sardonyx picks up mason and smashes gorman. Then hits mason with eye lazers.)

Mason: Br- AAACK!

(Belly Bag Blasts Carndon,then uncle grandpa hits him with the lazer hammer)

(connie easily beats Leafy,she kicks him and then drops rose's sword on him while he is on the floor,layed out like an ironing board.)

Blessa: You wont last a second against me,small green child!

Peridot: one. HA!

(Blessa shoots with her with a yellow energy ball from her Royal staff at peridot before peridot slaps it back with a limb enhancer she brought along)

Lapis: this is the wierdest thing i've seen all day.

(lapis slaps Arox multiple times with her wings before arox slides past one slap. Then lapis puts him inside a LOT of water.

Roland: This must be some misunderstanding,we mean no har-

Smoky Q.(Amethyst): Shut it,rex-head.

(The Steven side wraps Roland with their yoyo,making Roland's Staff drop.)

(Pizza Steve,GRFT and Mr gus watch the fight)

Mr Gus: I feel insulted that a fellow dinosaur lost so quickly.

(GRFT roars)

Pizza Steve: He's just like you: cant win a fight unless he's angry.


End file.
